Total Drama Musical Remix
by christiansweetginger
Summary: Sixteen contestants from half the cast of TDROTI and TDPI are competing together for 1 millions dollars just like season 3 of TDWT they are force to sing a song and do similar challenges.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or the characters nor the songs._

* * *

><p><em>The bus transportation had opened the front door. Shawn and Sky were the first one to get off from the bus at the same time.<em>

_"Our two Total Drama Pahkitew Island finalists, Shawn and Sky." Chris calmly said._

_Shawn and Sky accidentally managed to fall on top each toward the ground._

_"Oops.. Sorry Sky." Shawn apologized. He noticed he was on top of Sky._

_"It.. Ummm.. Ok." Sky stuttered. She quickly get of from Shawn and leaned Shawn a hand. Sky instantly began to blushed at Shawn._

_Jasmine came out the bus and unhappily stare at Sky._

_"Oh... Look like someone is getting jealous." Chris said and snickered._

_"I am not jealous!" Jasmine responded and glare angrily at Chris._

_"Fine, whatever you say Jasmine." Chris answer back and shrugged._

_Scott and Lightning had came out the bus._

_"Dirt boy and Sha- Lightning are back." Chris joyful teased._

_"Sha- Lightning is here to win." Lightning proudly said. He then kissed both his muscles. While Scott looked at him disgusted._

_Dave, Amy, and Samey had came out the bus together._

_"Move it Samey!" Amy shouted and pushed Samey away from her._

_However Samey retaliated and pushed Amy harder toward the ground._

_"Nice try Amy!" Samey responded and sticks her tongue out at Amy._

_"Wow we have the heartbroken Dave, the bossy twin Amy, and the sweet twin Samey." Chris teased and snickered._

_Ella had came out the bus and went running toward her prince Dave._

_"Dave my prince." Ella had spoken to Dave. She hugged Dave tightly and squeezed him._

_"Look like princess Ella found a new boyfriend." Chris teased and snickered._

_"She not my girlfriend!" Dave shouted and managed to break away from the hug._

_Just then a scream were heard inside the bus. Cameron, Dawn, Topher, Dakota, Jo and Mike quickly ran outside the bus._

_"I wonder what happened to you guy?" Chris asked._

_"It Anne Maria, she keep on spraying her hair with her hair spray." Cameron responded to Chris and he began to coughs._

_Anne Maria was the last person to came out from the bus. She had received a glare from Cameron, Dawn, Topher, Dakota, Jo and Mike._

_"What!" Anne Maria shouted._

_Chef suddenly whacked Anne Maria with his frying pan on her face._

_"Ouch, what the heck was that for! Anne Maria angrily yelled._

_"Girl, you could of killed someone with your horrible hair spray!" Chef angrily shouted at Anne Maria._

_"Thanks Chef, and Anne Maria if you dare to sprayed your hair spray on the jumbo jet, you will instantly get hit by a frying pan by Chef." Chris happily announces._

_The contestants all cheered except for Anne Maria who had looked upset._

_"Anyways welcome to Total Drama Musical Remix!." Chris said and started to singed._

_**Skipped to the Theme Song.**_

* * *

><p><em>Chris lead all the contestants inside the Total Drama Jumbo Jet with Chef. Chris had already told them they would be doing similar challenges and singing just like season 3 of TDWT all over again. So Chris didn't have to explain the rule to newbie or show them around the place where they supposed to be.<em>

_"Seriously, were going to have sing in this season!" Scott complained to Chris._

_"Of course Scott." Chris answer and grin mischievously at Scott._

_The bell had ringed._

_Which caused all the contestants to groaned and glare at Scott knowing it was his fault that the bell had ringed. (Except for Anne Maria, Cameron, Dakota, Ella and Topher who seem excited they were going to sing)_

_"You have to asked." Jo said and rolled her eyes at Scott._

_**Confessional Cam: Anne Maria **_

_**"I'm sure the other would be jealous of my singing skilled." Anne Maria said and smirked.**_

_**End Of Confessional.**_

* * *

><p><em>Anne Maria: Up!<em>

_Anne Maria and Dakota: Up!_

_Anne Maria, Dakota, Ella: Up!_

_Anne Maria, Dakota, Ella, and Dawn: Up!_

_Topher: Sing!_

_Topher and Dave: Sing!_

_Topher, Dave, and Scott: Sing!_

_Topher, Dave, Scott and Cameron: Sing!_

_Jasmine, Amy, Jo, Samey: We're Flying _

_Mike and Lightning: And singing _

_Everyone (except Sky & Shawn): We're Flying and singing!_

_Ella: Come fly with us!_

_Ella and Dave: Come fly with us!_

_Dakota: We've got a lot paparazzi to pose at the camera Hahaha!_

_Mike: Come fly with us!_

_Mike and Cameron: Come fly with us!_

_Amy: It a pleasure meeting you both gentlemen!_

_Shawn: You guys can be seriously singing on the plane?_

_Scott: What do you expect? Chris can be a jerk sometimes! _

_Sky: Yeah, But guys you're singing on tv?_

_Anne Maria: Haven't you always wanted to? It can't just be me!_

_Topher: Come fly with us!_

_Topher and Dakota: Come fly with us!_

_Topher: Did you know that Chris secretly wear women makeup?_

_Dakota: no I didn't know?_

_Samey, Jo, Scott, Lightning: Come fly with us! Come sing with us!_

_Shawn and Sky : No!_

_Chris: Didn't I tell you guys your supposed to be singing, if not then, you two can take the drop of shame!_

_Jasmine: Shawn, sing it! Let's go!_

_Dave: Sky, sing it! Don't go!_

_Sky: Well, I don't wanna lose the million buck. Come fly with us! Come fly with us! Come and fly with us!_

_Jasmine: Shawn, come on! You can do it!_

_Shawn: This is mess up!_

_Everyone (except Shawn): Yeah!_

* * *

><p><em>(The Total Drama jumbo jet landed in Great the Pyramid of Egypt Area)<em>

_Chris and all the contestants exited out the jumbo jet. Chris had planned to split the sixteen contestants into three separate groups of team._

_"Alright as I called your name I will be putting you guys in to three separate team." Chris declared._

_"Samey, Sky, Shawn, Mike and Cameron you guys are in Team Victory." Chris announces._

_Samey, Sky, Shawn, Mike and Cameron quickly went in a group and cheered. _

_"Amy, Dawn, Dave, Jasmine, Ella and Jo you guys are in Team Amazon." Chris continued announcing._

_Amy, Dawn, Dave, Jasmine, Ella and Jo quickly went into a groups and cheered also._

_"Scott, Lightning, Anne Maria, Topher, and Dakota you guys are in Team Chris Is Really, Really, Really Hot." Chris happily announces._

_Scott, Lightning, Anne Maria, Topher, and Dakota quickly went in a group. They all groaned because their in Chris team except Topher who seem excited. _

_**Confessional Cam: Topher**_

_**"Ahh yes I'm in Chris team!" Topher excitedly said.**_

_**End Of Confessional.**_

* * *

><p><em>"Now for the challenges, one of your teammates would have to climb through the top of the pyramid and carried a flower base as they race toward the bottom of the pyramid through the finished line, who ever team cross the finish line first get first class and avoid elimation, second place winner avoid elimination as well and the losing team had to send someone home." Chris spoken.<em>

_"This is too easy!" Mike blurted out._

_"Oh really Mike, I guess will have to make it more challenging!" Chris responded._

_"No waited, I didn't mean it!" Mike protests."_

_"Instead of carrying the flower base, one of your teammes would have to put the flower base on top of their head as they tried race toward the finished line without touching it, if the base break your team are disqualified and have to go to elimination ceremony, and everyone say thank you Mike." Chris said._

_The contestants all groaned and glare at Mike._

_"Now Go!" Chris shouted._

_All the contestants quickly ran toward the Pyramid._

_"Which team do you think will win or lose, find out in Total Drama Musical Remix!" Chris announces._

* * *

><p><em>christiansweetginger: seriously which team do you think would win or lose and who going to be eliminated?<em>


End file.
